wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/II/18
Kategoria:Trędowata XVIII Do salonu w Ruczajewie wpadł złoty, powłóczysty promień słońca, obiegł ściany kryte białą tapetą, pogładził orzechowe meble, zajaśniał na ciemnopąsowym pluszu i długą smugą rozłożył oświecając froterowaną posadzkę. Błyskał dokoła iskierkami swych gwiaździstych oczu, jakby zmęczony czy znudzony. Nagle złotolity promień ożywił się: ujrzał coś nowego – coś, co go wprowadziło w podziw. Były to kwiaty. Mnóstwo kwiatów – w doniczkach, w plecionych koszach, w wazonach z wodą. Stały na stole, na półkach, na konsolach od luster, nawet na podłodze tworzyły malowniczą kępkę. Promień, zachwycony niezwykłym widokiem w tym miejscu, oczarowany, wśliznął się w kwiaty i rozpoczął badanie. Zajrzał do korony róż i szeptał do nich, zapytując, skąd się tu wzięły, takie pyszne, w tym skromnym dworze wiejskim, jak się tu dostały przez śniegi i zawieje i dlaczego je tu przywieziono. Szeptał to samo dumnie wzniesionym głowom tulipanów i arystokratycznym storczykom, całując je z lekka. Ale całusy słońca są czarowne, omaszczają złotem. Kwiaty wyglądały jak w aureoli, ożywiły się, błysnęły główkami i tuląc się do słońca zaczęły opowiadać swe dzieje. Za nimi poszły białe i liliowe bzy, chyląc kiście poważnie, lecz wesoło. Już zaczęły szemrać do słońca fiołki skromne a wdzięczne, wysuwając swe aksamitne łebki z obsłon szmaragdowych listków. I dumni ich bracia alpejscy o świetnych barwach i wytwornych kształtach... i śliczne hiacynty o kolorach tęczy zachrzęściły suchym, jedwabnym szelestem. Raźniej strzeliły w górę secesyjne irysy, żółte, lila i ciemne nakrapiane. Zadygotały rozkosznie białe delikatne piórka różnobarwnych gwoździków, wionęły drobniusie listeczki ozdobnej pierzastej paprotki. Zabłysły białe narcyzy. Wówczas przemówił monarchowie tej poddańczej rzeszy, pachnącej i rozgwarzonej, w pierwszym rzędzie pyszne królowe-róże, nęcące barwami bogactwem kształtów; więc: wspaniała “Maréchal Niel” w złotożółtych aksamitach, wdzięczna “La France” w różowych jedwabiach i wytwornisia “Tebried” w ślicznych tunikach barwy herbacianej. Była tam i “Pani Druzgi” w śnieżnobiałej atłasowej sukni, “Księżna Liberty” w karmazynach i strojna w aksamitne purpury królowa-piękność z haremu sułtana Maroko. Były też królowe w świetniejszych i skromniejszych szatach, różnych barw ; odcieni, począwszy od białych jak śnieg atłasów, skończywszy na czarnych aksamitach. Niektóre z nich błyszczały w słońcu klejnotami rosy, pozostałej od niedawnego skropienia. Wszystkie szeptały do słońca. Za monarchiniami ruszyli z galanterią dumni w swej chwale królewicze-storczyki z prześwietnej dynastii “Orchis Purpurea”, strojni w koronacyjne płaszcze i z ostrogami. Zwykle mało popularni, rozgwarzyli się w słońcu, zachęceni przykładem dam, a może tylko obfitością złotych promieni. Storczyki są to wybrednisie i potentaci, wrażliwi na złoto i ciepło. Za sobą wiedli monarchowie cały orszak dworu. Szedł najpierw szereg paziów – różnokolorowych tulipanów, papuziastych, niezmiernie butnych. Z godnością postępował dostojny dygnitariat kaktusów, mirtów w gładkich zielonych uniformach i pachnących taków. Z drugiej strony garnęły się do słońca smukłe królewny i księżniczki krwi – białe lilie w powłóczystych szatach, pachnące, dziewicze, całe pokryte kwiatami, od przeczystej bieli do ciemnej purpury, i wyniosłe białe kalie, dumnie wznoszące w górę swe lejkowate diademy. Z boku uśmiechała się do słońca skromna niby wychowanka klasztoru, czułostkowa, niewinna mimoza, ukwiecona mnóstwem kwiatów. I ona zaczęła szczebiotać do złotych promieni, zanurzona w nie, skąpana. Chociaż była córą znanego z uczciwości “Sensitivów”, spokrewnionego blisko z bogobojną rodziną “Mimoza-Pudica”, jednak i ona nie pozostała obojętną na pieszczoty słońca, nie kurczyła się pod jego dotknięciem – przeciwnie, rozkwitała. Czarowne słońce! Ale oto jeszcze jedna flirciarka, bardzo światowa i wykwintna tuberoza. Olśniona blaskami, ogrzana ciepłem, strzepnęła z kokieterią swą śliczną sukienkę i zagadała do słońca śmiało, filuternie, z temperamentem, siejąc dokoła delikatny zapach wytwornych perfum. Rozszeptały się kwiaty. I jęły opowiadać na wyścigi, jak się porodziły w pysznym raju cieplarni głębowickich, jak je tam pielęgnowano i pieszczono. A potem przyszła nagle straszna chwila. Zabłysnęły lampy elektryczne, rozjaśniające każdy zakątek cieplarni. Kwiaty, zbudzone ze snu, myślały, że to jakaś uroczystość w zamku i one występować muszą... Więc ucieszone, strząsając z listków resztę snu, strojne, pachnące, oczekiwały hołdów i zachwytów. Ależ jakież rozczarowanie! Wprawdzie wszedł do cieplarni ich pan i władca, młody ordynat, lecz za nim podążał główny ich pedagog, ogrodnik, i cała hałastra ogrodniczków ze złowrogimi minami. Kwiaty spojrzały uważniej i dreszcz nimi wstrząsnął. Wszyscy prócz ordynata uzbrojeni byli w wielkie błyszczące nożyce. Przerażone kwiaty chciały błagać litości, lecz oniemiały ze zgrozy. Sam ordynat wybierał najpiękniejsze z jakimś radosnym i szczęśliwym uśmiechem w oczach. Nad różami “Maréchal Niel”, które najlepiej lubił, pochylił się i szepnął miękko: – Idźcie służyć Stefci. Królowe róże opowiadały to słońcu, pyszne ze swej urody i powodzenia. Kwiaty szemrały dalej: jak po ścięciu układano je w kosze gustownie plecione i w bukiety, jak je staranie otulano watą, mchami i w kolorowe rogóżki, by nie zmarzły i aby im było wygodnie. Tuberozy i azalie zaczęły się chwalić, że przyjechały tu razem z mieszkaniem, w wazonach, bez ścinania. Fiołki zwykłe i alpejskie, hiacynty, kaktusy, taki przekomarzały się z damami, dowodząc, że i one w ten sam sposób tu przywędrowały. I już rozpoczął się spór, ale królewicze-storczyki powagą swą zakończyli kłótnię. Kwiaty gwarzyły, opiewając swój przyjazd do tego dworu, gdzie witała je radośnie śliczna dziewczyna, gdzie je podziwiano tak, że nawet zapomniały chwilowo o rozkosznym, porzuconym raju w Głębowiczach i pogrążyły się całkowicie w pysze. Kwiaty mówiły w słońcu, jak ta śliczna, młoda dziewczyna całowała je z rumieńcem szczęścia na twarzy, ze łzami w ciemnych, fiołkowych oczach, prawie z modlitwą na ustach. Jak szeptała do żółtych róż: “Od niego jesteście, od niego!” – a one oddawały jej zapach, jakby niemą odpowiedź. O! kwiaty zrozumiały doskonale, co się święci. Odczuły, że są zwiastunami szczęścia, które przywiezie niebawem tu sam ordynat. One wiedziały, jak witać tę cudną dziewczynę – że trzeba jej oddać zapach najpiękniejszy w hołdzie, bo to przyszła pani pięknego raju w Głębowiczach, przyszła protektorka i opiekunka. Słońce, słuchając, jaśniało radośnie. Złote jego drgnienia i ciepłe oddechy w połączeniu z wonią kwiatów i wspaniałymi ich kształtami utworzyły w białym salonie ruczajewskim atmosferę upajającą. Wrażenia takiego doznała Stefcia. Weszła i zatrzymała się odurzona. Jej promienna twarz, gorejące oczy i biała suknia były dopełnieniem malowniczego obrazu, na który złożyły się kwiaty. Wyglądała wśród nich jak zaćmiewająca je urodą władczyni. Miała w sobie czar królewien lilii, wdzięk mimozy prze- czystej, wykwintną zalotność tuberozy i wyniosłość dumnej białej kalii. Miała nawet świetność królowej róży – w pierwszym rozkwicie. Słońce zaczęło ją pieścić i całować, kładąc na zagięcia jej włosów przepyszne złoto, w oczy sypiąc iskry. Wśród kwiatów, w blaskach wyrastała jak wieszczka poezji i szczęścia. Jej uroda zalśniła w całej krasie. Nie tamowane uczucia, szczęście zagrało w jej źrenicach, zakwitło na świeżych ustach, dodając uroku ślicznej twarzy. Budząca się w piękny po- ranek majowy zorza nie mogła być od niej promienistszą. I modlitwa szła z niej do nieba dziękczynna, radosna, i śpiew słodki a potężny brzmiał z jej piersi, i serce biło gorącym tempem, wołając z rozkoszą: – Kocham! kocham!... Gdyby wróżka jakaś czy anioł przypiął jej skrzydła, uleciałaby na wyżyny aż do stóp Boga, by złożyć Mu w dani duszę, przepełnioną szczęściem najwyższym, miłością odwzajemnioną i już znaną. Ile ona przeżyła wątpliwości w ostatnich czasach, ile szalonej rozterki i obaw! Surowo analizowała swe uczucia dla Waldemara. Będąc niesłychanie delikatną z natury, chciała zbadać gruntownie, jak ona kocha ordynata. Czy jej miłość nie polega głównie na oszołomieniu jego świetnością?... Czy te wspaniałe ramy, które go otaczają nie są najwyższym jego czarem?... Czyjej własna miłość kobieca, że zdobyła uczucia takiego potentata, nie gra tu jakiej roli?... Czy Waldemar w innych warunkach i otoczeniu zająłby równie silnie jej umysł i serce?... Stefcia brnęła coraz dalej w nieznośne zagadnienia, chcąc ze swej uczciwej duszy wydobyć prawdę. Szlachetność i wysoka prawość jej charakteru nakazywała jej to nie dla osobistych względów, ale tyczących się Waldemara i jego przyszłego szczęścia. W jego miłość wierzyła i ufała mu, będąc przekonaną, że kocha ją uczuciem głębokim. Własne szczęście z nim przeczuwała jasno, bojąc się jedynie o to czy ona mu da podobne. Była to dla niej zagadka tak ważna jak życie; ta myśl przewodniczyła w jej modlitwach, stała się głównym dążeniem jej miłości. Nawet tęskniąc, Stefcia badała siebie, czy tęskni za Waldemarem jedynie, czy za Głębowiczami i ich sferą. Wyniki tych badań uspokoiły ją, w swych myślach zawsze widziała Waldemara. Poza tym wszystkie szczegóły poprzedzające chwilę obecną Stefcia tłumaczyła sobie bardzo prosto. Poznała Waldemara jako magnata świetnego nazwiska, w blasku milionów, co jednak nie przeszkodziło, że prawie od pierwszej chwili zaczęła go lubić. Więc nie świetna oprawa porwała ją, ale osobista wartość jego, którą poznawszy bliżej, oceniła należycie, ale jego czar i siła jego bogatej natury. Nie olśnił jej przepych zewnętrzny, ale jego szlachetność i prawdziwa męskość charakteru. Nie zachwyciły jej salony, stosunki i pałace, jakie posiadał, lecz była pod wpływem sposobu jego myślenia i wybitnej inteligencji. Jego wykształcenie, jego działalność i zdolności umysłowe, a nawet gwałtowność i dziki, porywczy temperament uniosły ją wichrem w zawrotny szał gorących uczuć, ale trwałych, bo opartych na bezwzględnej ufności i szacunku. Stefcia przypominała sobie jedną rozmowę z Waldemarem. Mówił, że powstające uczucie jest podobne do gmachu nowo wznoszonych murów. i dobrze jest, gdy cegłą jest sama miłość, oparta na cemencie szacunku. Tylko na cemencie – glina wyłączona. Żelazne wiązania – to stałość. Kielnia – to zaufanie, łączące miłość z szacunkiem. Krokwie i sklepienie – to warunki i okoliczności. Mogą być one bardzo wyniosłe lub też dość niskie. Tynkiem jest wiara. Powinna posiadać wielką siłę, chcąc uchronić mur od ruiny. Wapno – to opinia świata. Szczęśliwie, jeśli pokrywa mur już zlasowane – nieszczęśliwie, jeśli przed zlasowaniem, czyli przed ustaloną reputacją, bo wówczas byle zły powiew łamie wapno i kruszy. Fundamentem Waldemar nazwał dość cynicznie – pociąg zmysłowy. I dowodził, że powstałe na nim gmachy uczuć bywają najwspanialsze, jeśli zaś istnieje bez przerwy, wówczas są najtrwalsze. Ale przyznawał, że fundamentem może być również jedność duchowa, wspólność myśli i zapatrywań. Stefcia, przypominając sobie jego zdania, wplatała je teraz we własne uczucia. A może istotnie bez pociągu zmysłowego nie ma szału w miłości i sama miłość za blado by wyszła, jak obraz cenny artyzmem, bogaty w technikę i koloryt, lecz pozbawiony odpowiedniego światła. Stefcię z początku raził cynizm Waldemara, ale przekonała się, że wypływa jako wynik konieczny z życia i doświadczeń ordynata i że na równi z pokrewną sobie ironią i pesymizmem nie wykracza jednak poza jego etykę i wrodzoną delikatność On nie lubował się swym cynizmem, ale posiadał go, występował z nim szczerze. Ciskał go nawet z niesłychaną odwagą, lecz w razach koniecznych, nie z zamiłowania. To stanowiło część potężnego uroku i wpływu na kobiety. To czyniło go odrębnym, daleko odsuwając od pospolitego typu zjadacza serc i salonowego lwa. Nie był blagierem ani z natury, ani dla efektu, mówił prawdę każdemu w oczy bez względu na to, czy się ona komu podoba. Potrafił “rąbnąć” słowem, nawet młodej kobiecie, o której względy mu chodziło, ale zawsze zachowywał pewną wytworność. Nie umiał być ordynarnym ani pochlebcą i nie znosił tego w stosunku innych do siebie. Potrafił brać ludzi w kleszcze swego wpływu. To samo zaszło ze Stefcia. Nie pomogła walka. Nie zdołała mu się oprzeć. To samo było z jego rodziną. Stefcia od wyjazdu ze Słodkowic nie przestawała lękać się o niego. Nazwał ją narzeczoną przy obcej kobiecie, więc nazwie ją tak samo wobec swej rodziny. A co wówczas?... Odczytywała pamiętnik zmarłej babki i lęk ogarniał ją coraz silniejszy. Nieledwie oczekiwała listu kończącego wszystko, jak tamten, co zamknął szczęście w pamiętniku. Ale takie zwątpienia trwały krótko. Wierzyła w Waldemara. Jedynie pytała własnego sumienia, czy ma prawo narażać go na podobną walkę, czy powinna wchodzić do jego rodziny, arystokratycznej, która jej nie zechce?... Ale czuła, że już za późno... że wszelkie jej możliwe poświęcenia na nic by się zdały wobec jego miłości, bo teraz on wziął ich szczęście w swe dłonie. – I zwyciężył! Z listem Waldemara podeszła do kwiatów i zanurzona w nie zaczęła po raz setny przerzucać arkusze eleganckiego papieru, zapisanego męskim charakterem. Upajała się słowami mówiącymi do niej tak serdecznie, jakby same usta Waldemara. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od energicznych liter stawianych jego ręką, od ich treści wyrażającej jego myśl, jego uczucia, jego szlachetność i niezłomną wolę. A kwiaty pochylały ku sobie główki i rzucając na Stefcię tysiące wonnych spojrzeń, wyciągając ku niej setki różnobarwnych ramion, składały jej w hołdzie upajającą woń z szemraniem cichutkim: – Nasza pani! nasza śliczna pani! Stefcia spojrzała na zegarek. – Powinien już być – szepnęła. Rozejrzała się po kwiatach. Wyjętą z wazonu świeżą, zaledwie rozkwitłą różę “Maréchal Niel” przypięła sobie do włosów. Spojrzała przy tym w lustro i może pierwszy raz w życiu uderzyła ją własna uroda. Chwilkę patrzała na swą postać. Usta jej musnął uśmiech radosny. – Ładna jestem! Dla niego chcę być ładną! Zwrócił jej uwagę ruch w przedpokoju. Podbiegła do okna. Na twarzy jej zabłysły gorące cienie. Przed gankiem stała gniada czwórka ruczajewska. Z sanek służący i strzelec Jur wyjmowali futro na nogi. Stefcia podniosła obie ręce do rozpalonego czoła. – On tu!... Waldy w Ruczajewie! – wołało jej w duszy. W sieni słyszała głos ojca, ale kiedy zaraz potem rozległ się dźwięczny baryton Waldemara, zapłonęła falą szczęścia. Radość bezmierna buchnęła w niej płomieniem. Biegła do drzwi, kiedy wszedł w nie ordynat z błyskiem w oczach, zapalonym na jej widok. Pan Rudecki dyskretnie cofnął się. – Moja! moja! – wykrzyknął ordynat, chwytając narzeczoną w ramiona. Stefcia oparła głowę na jego piersiach, bezprzytomna z nadmiaru uczuć. Waldemara ogarniał szał. – Przyjechałem po ciebie, ukochana... Tyś już moja na zawsze. Stefcia wskazała mu kwiaty. – One mię uprzedziły o szczęściu. – Czy ładne? – Śliczne i... z Głębowicz. Waldemar oddał Stefci dwa listy: od dziadka i od księżnej Podhoreckiej. Księżna pisała w bardzo miłym tonie, ze swobodą nie zdradzającą poprzedniego oporu. Stefcię nazwała wnuczką, pokładając w niej nadzieję uszczęśliwienia Waldemara. List zawierał kilka pochlebnych słów dla państwa Rudeckich i wyraźnie zaznaczoną chęć poznania bliżej Stefci, co wyglądało na zaproszenie jej do Obronnego. Państwo Rudeccy rozbroili się. Nie mieli już obaw co do przyszłości Stefci. Na ordynata spoglądali z uwielbieniem i dumą. Stefcię wzruszył list pani Podhoreckiej. Doskonale odgadywała walkę poprzedzającą jej zgodę i sympatię. Wiedziała, że narzeczonemu zawdzięcza wszystko, że opór stawiano, ale on go zwalczył i dopiął celu. Obok miłości wzbudziły się w jej duszy: cześć i podziw dla Waldemara. Przeczytawszy list, podała mu obie ręce serdecznym rzutem, z dziękczynnym wyrazem w oczach. Waldemar ucałował jej dłonie. Zrozumieli oboje. Byli szczęśliwi. Przed oczyma ich stanęła przyszłość. Tamci nie doszli do tych wyżyn, co oni. Ich szczęście musiało być o połowę mniejsze, a wobec późniejszego życia stało się chwilą obramowaną w czarny kir. W parę godzin potem Waldemar i Stefcia w białym salonie, wśród kwiatów, zamienili z sobą pierścionki. Gdy na Stefci błysnął olbrzymi brylant, klejnot rodowy Michorowskich, a ona włożyła narzeczonemu na mały palec swój pierścionek z perłą uriańską, spragnione usta Waldemara spoczęły na ustach dziewczyny i trwali tak długo upojeni aż do ekstazy. Tylko Stefcia wstrząsnął dreszcz jakiś rozkoszny, ale dziwnie trwożny. Może spłynęły wówczas do salonu nad młodą parą duchy zmarłej Stefanii Rembowskiej i Gabrieli de Bourbon, jak nieme a ponure memento najszczęśliwszych jaśni życia.